Servant of Evil
by Ushio-Mikazuki
Summary: Basically the story of Evil but with slight changes to make it run smoothly and to make things more interesting :3 Enjoy! Rin and Len have always been close as twins but due to circumstances the relationship of just twins is forced to change to Servant and Queen. Len's duty is to protect his precious sister no matter what...even is death is the solution.


Servant of Evil  
Chapter 1  
All I could here as I walked down the spacious hallways was the clomping of my perfectly shined boots, the sound resonating around me due to the emptiness and size of the exquisitely decorated hallway. As I proudly strode towards my destination, a tray of steaming tea and freshly baked snacks balanced on my gloved left hand with ease. Knocking thrice on the door that was beautifully engraved with the most complicated pattern and painted a deep red.

I entered the room, bowing as I did, showing respect for the young girl sat at a small -elegant white table at the far corner of the luxurious room. She was gazing out the window lost in thought, the afternoon sunlight streaming through the window highlighted her face in the most Extraordinary way. Her shoulder length golden hair, decorated with a beautiful black lace ribbon, adorned her glowing porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and to me seemed to brighten the world. Her soft pink lips slightly pouted in thought. To me, she was a picture of perfection. This girl happened to be my beautiful twin sister. The one person who I devote my life to ensuring her happiness and safety.  
She turned around upon hearing my entrance and smiled sweetly. Seeing this I could not help but smile back.

"It's time for a snack, my Queen"

Yes, my sister was in fact a queen. A powerful and strong queen of a small country not well known. Her name was Rin. And I was nothing more than her loyal servant.

Rin as usual chuckled after hearing the words I just spoke, for some reason she loved it when I said this. Still smiling I placed the tray on the table and held back a laugh as I saw the happiness fill her eyes as they took in the sight of the treats I had made for her. Brioche, her favorite.

"This is wonderful" she exclaimed, with her mouth full.

"I am glad you like it. My Queen" I replied bowing slightly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly after I said that and I cloud see a hint of sadness flash though them.

"Stop calling me that! when it's just me and you, you can call me Rin!"

"But you are my Queen I must address you properly."

"You are my brother, not my servant, I don't care what the rules are!" her voice started to break and tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I am sorry….Rin" I reached out to wipe her face. "Please don't cry."

Neither of us spoke for a while. Rin was looking down into her lap, her hair obscuring her face from my view. I watched her for what felt like a very long time but hearing the chime of magnificent grandfather clock that rested at the opposite end of the room it had only been 3 minutes. I sighed before breaking the silence.

"Remember that tomorrow we are scheduled to meet with Prince Kaito, the heir to our neighboring kingdom about making an alliance."

Upon hearing that name her head immediately shot up, the corners of her mouth hooking into the most perfect grin and a slight blush crossed her flawless face. Ever since Rin had met this Kaito last year at her 18th birthday, it was almost as if he was the only thing she cared about. Nothing a normal girl her age would love seemed to interest her except receiving the attention of this man. She would try everything to try receive his attention but he would always dismissed her by smiling almost pitifully and saying he didn't feel the same way, But my sister was extremely stubborn and refused to give up on her fascination of this young prince.

"Oh yes, How could I forget!" she giggled, getting up from her seat she started to dance around the room, each spin making the skirt of her saffron dress float around gracefully.  
"I have been planning this for months!" she then stopped dancing and almost leaped towards me roughly grabbing my hands, shaking them in excitement. "I need the most perfect dress! Brother please make sure I have one for tomorrow!"

Seeing her act like this I could not help but laugh receiving a slight annoyed look from Rin I answered her order with a bow before speaking.

"Yes, my Queen"

She chose to ignore the fact that I had called her queen and once again returned to her seat continuing to eat the Broche. Smiling all the while. Once she was finished I retrieved the silver tray, bowed once more before heading for the door.

"Brother, have you ever fallen in love?" Rin called out just as opened the door. I must admit I was a bit surprised at this question as she had never asked before nor had I thought about it.

The answer to this though was a no, never in my whole nineteen years of life had I fallen for a girl, maybe it was because I was too busy looking after my precious sister but mostly the fact that as cliché as it was I hadn't found the right girl. Many of times at Rin's balls and parties I have been approached by beautiful rich women who try to impress me with meaningless small talk, but I have never been interested. They were also fascinated with how similar I looked to my sister and how feminine my face was which bugged me to some extent -I am not someone who really cares what I look like but having been told on numerous occasions that my face is rather feminine does annoy me- Thinking for moment before I answered I finally replied with:  
"No, seeing that you are happy and safe is my most important priority…I do not have time to fall in love." and with that said I left


End file.
